Share In My Illusion
by ampersands
Summary: Share in my illusion, sweet Naminé. I can make your dreams come true. Zexion/Naminé.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like writing a Zexiné fic :] SO I DID :3 I'll update it every day, it's not THAT long.  
**I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

"No, no, her nose is a little wider.." Naminé giggled. Zexion smirked and waved a hand over his lexicon. The shimmering figure of Larxene stood before the two, stuck in a cocky pose. Her hand was on her head as if she was smoothing her hair back. Larxene seemed to twirl for a moment, shimmering lights surrounding her. When the Savage Nymph faced Naminé again, her face was locked in the same deadly stare - but her nose seemed far too large in proportion to the rest of her face.

"Naminé.." Zexion breathed. His voice slurred slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I know. You're tiring. It's just fun." Naminé giggled and wrapped her arm around Zexion, who had to crouch slightly for her hand to reach past his neck. Her cool fingers brushed against his heavy hair, winding themselves through it. Zexion's face creased with worry - she was breaking his focus with her heavenly touch.  
"It's ready."  
Naminé nodded and smiled, taking her hand away from his shoulders. While her back was turned Zexion rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and inhaled.

Larxene's smirk didn't falter when Naminé touched her shoulder with a grin. In fact, when the room became Larxene's chamber, the smirk widened.  
"And what gives you the impression you are welcome here?" Larxene chimed. Naminé hated Larxene's voice. She knew Nobodies couldn't _hate_.. but then what was this irritation that swelled up in her whenever she heard or saw the woman?  
"Answer me, you little tart."

From behind Naminé Zexion winced. Maybe he had gone too far with calling Naminé a tart.  
"Tart? I'll tell _you _who's a tart!" Naminé barked. The illusion stepped back slightly with a surprised look on its face. Naminé glanced back at Zexion with a nervous grin. He nodded, forcing a weak smile. It was taking a fair bit out of him - Naminé wouldn't have noticed, but the texturing on Larxene's wall was flickering.

"You're so mean, always pushing me around! Zexion's the only person in this Castle who's nice to me.. maybe Axel.. but everyone else makes this place so much worse! I hope Sora and his friends find you out for the awful person you are and they hurt you!"

Such anger from such a petite girl, Zexion thought. He knew Naminé harboured ill feelings for Larxene - that's the reason she had asked him to do this for her in the first place. She wanted her chance to get back at the sadist. Zexion couldn't help but wonder if he was rubbing off on her. The last thing he wanted was to turn her into an emotionless schemer like himself - wait, not emotionless. No.. the girl was rubbing off on _him _even. He felt more gentle around her. It was strange.

"Um, Zexion.."  
"Yes?"  
"She's acting funny."  
Zexion looked up through his steel blue fringe and moaned. His illusions had never done this before - Larxene was raising her hand and slapping the air above Naminé's head with a strange look on her face. Naminé ducked whenever the illusion swiped at her and Zexion walked forwards, sheltering her under his cloaked arm.  
"There is no reason to be afraid. It's not real."  
"What if something's going wrong?"  
"That isn't possible. Calm yourself."

Naminé clung to his cloak, the previous courage melting away. "Something's not right."  
Zexion waved his hand out, his fingers passing through Larxene's cheek. In an instant both the bedchamber and Larxene disappeared, leaving Zexion and Naminé alone together in the room.  
"It's fine now."  
"No.."  
"Naminé.." Zexion sighed.  
"She's here." Naminé squeaked. Zexion stiffened and gently pushed Naminé behind him. The girl wasn't even visible behind his tall figure. She tried to peek out from behind him, but Zexion shifted.  
"Don't," he murmured.

_Click  
Click  
Click_

Larxene didn't even wear high heels. Most members of the Organization assumed that she did, but Axel had debunked their claims when he said they were merely boots (and that Larxene preferred to keep them on when having sex). She didn't wear high heels, but still when she walked there seemed to be an ominous click click click to it. Naminé whimpered.

"In a town in the woods at the top of a hill, there's a house where no one lives~"_  
Click.  
_"So you take a big bag of your big city money there and buy it."  
_**Click.**_  
"But at night, when the house is dark and you're all alone, there's a noise upstairs. At the top of the stairs, there's a door."  
_**Click.**_  
"And you take a deep breath and try it."

Larxene turned the corner of the hallway and leaned against the open doorway.  
"Well, hello there, Six."  
Zexion bowed his head slightly.  
_Keep walking, Larxene. Keep walking.  
_"You wouldn't happen to have seen our little artist around, would you~?"  
"Can't say I have."

Larxene ran her eyes over him.  
"Well, Ienzo.."  
"Zexion."  
"Oh, how important are names, really? They let us pretend we have meaning, no? Like we're our own person. You and I both know that's bullshit." Zexion winced. As she was talking Larxene had crossed the room with a flash, uttering her last word so close to him that he could feel her breath against his upper lip. "Being our own person is overrated, is it not? I'd say joining with another is far more enjoyable.."

Her hand was winding its way down to his lower back. Zexion had a split second window to push her back before her fingers would have brushed Naminé's face.  
And he took it.  
"Take your hands away from me." He pushed carefully but still forcefully at her shoulders, causing her to stumble back. "I'm not interested."  
"Shame~" Larxene whined. "Perhaps Axel will be." Her boots clicked against the floor as she began to leave.  
"Perhaps," Zexion muttered. His hand was behind his back, lightly stroking at Naminé's cheek. He felt dirty now that Larxene had come so close to him.  
_Bitch_.  
At least he had spared Naminé a beating.

"And another thing, about the Riku boy." Larxene said, turning. "Make it slo - "  
Her eyes caught on the pair of blue sandals she had spotted between Zexion's feet.  
"You bastard." She growled. "You've been protecting that little whore, haven't you?"  
"Leave him alone!" Naminé squeaked from behind him.

Larxene cloak twirled about her feet. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, kunai appearing between her fingers. Zexion glanced over to his side. If he reached for his lexicon, that would leave Naminé vulnerable, but if he didn't he would -  
_**Zzzztt  
**_

* * *

  
Review? X3


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay, new chapter. :3 Not much to say here~ Most of my attention is fixed on my Seifer x Hayner fic so I've gone and failed this chapter :3 Sorry D;

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :3

* * *

"NO!"  
Naminé wrapped her hands around Zexion from behind, the force of Larxene's attack divided between the both of them.

"It's got a pretty little mouth to swallow you whole~" Larxene chimed.

Zexion collapsed.

--

"Zexion.." Naminé hands were on his shoulders, shaking his limp body. She was sitting with her legs on either side of his hips, and after a few more shakes she let her head fall onto his chest. Tears trickled down his cloak. Small bits of static still coursed through her, leaving her arms weak and her breath shuddery. No breath was coming from the man she was sitting on top of.  
"You're not dead. Please. You're not fading away."

But he was.  
The fibres that made up Zexion's body - muscle, tendons, bones, organs, pores, sweat. They were all beginning to fade and dissipate. No matter how much Naminé shook him or pressed at his lifeless chest, he wasn't about to breathe again. The shock had been too much for him - in fact, Naminé making contact with him hadn't helped. His body twitched and his back arched up violently. Naminé held onto his shoulders to stop herself from falling off.

She forced her face into the nape of his neck, dampening his cold, hard skin with her tears.  
Naminé wasn't sure what she was doing. Her arms wound themselves around his neck and supported his head. Her legs tightened to keep him where he was, to stop him from fading away in her arms. She only had so much time. Skin was prickling against her fingers.

Only so much time.  
"Zexion?" Naminé whimpered. She wasn't talking to the body she held in her arms. She was hoping beyond hope that this wasn't him. It was an illusion. It had to be. The real Zexion was invisible and standing outside the doorway, ready to come back in as soon as he was sure Larxene was gone. That's what it was. He was actually fine, he wasn't going to leave her after all. Right?

The head that she was supporting was starting to fade. Skin was turning the same dead white as the floor.  
Why was it so slow? Why wasn't he fading into darkness? Why did she have to endure seeing him disappear before her very eyes?

"Please don't leave me." Her voice cracked. "You're the only person in this castle who cares."  
Maybe desperation made people do strange things. That was it. Desperation was pulling his body closer to her. It was fuelling her as she brushed her lips against his nervously.

Whatever _was _fuelling her left her the second her lips left his. She was back to shaky, nervous Naminé. In fact, she felt weaker, like something important had just left her. It didn't matter anyway. With him gone, nothing mattered anymore. Larxene could beat her as much as she liked. She'd only be beating a shell. There were truly no feelings to hurt any longer.

Emotions.  
They crashed over her like a wave.  
Pain. Sadness. A sick hysteria. Hope. Joy. Disappointment.  
It tore at her chest, and she collapsed against his body again.  
Lust. Greed. Infatuation. Apathy, even - was that an emotion?  
Love.

That lingered longer than the others. She knew what that was, too. She'd never drawn pain or greed. She'd tried drawing disappointment but had trouble capturing the expressions right. But love - Naminé had drawn love; she knew what it looked like. The way the boy Sora looked at the petite redheaded girl in her dreams. He had love in his eyes.  
So when she felt love twisting through her body and nestling itself in her chest, she recognised it. Whether it was a platonic love or a romantic one.. she loved him. But it was too late now to realise it.

Naminé buried her face into the cloak. She didn't want to look up. By now he would be gone. The cloak would deflate soon. Empty.  
More tears, more pain overpowering the new feeling of love. Naminé kept her head still - it felt like she was rubbing her cheek on the cloak.

But .. no.. she wasn't.. her cheek wasn't touching the fabric..

* * *

For the record, Larx is singing 'Creepy Doll'. Creepiest song EVAR.


	3. Chapter 3

It's short. It's bad. I'm sorry T_T I've been really really _really _sick, throwing up my insides etc.  
SO with that lovely image in mind, here's the final Fail!Chapter~  
**  
I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS :] **

* * *

"Haaa.. is this real?"  
His voice.  
A hand.  
A hand was stroking at her cheek, picking up the tears and brushing them away.  
"Don't cry. It's unusual that you even can, but don't."

Naminé threw her arms around him and felt the strange hysteria eclipse her again.  
She nuzzled his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She pressed her face against his neck - it was warm now - and tickled at it with her lips.

Zexion blinked. All he could feel was Naminé spreading herself over him and putting her hands through his hair and _pain_.  
"Stop.." his protest was a weak groan. "What are you doing.. Naminé.. It hurts."  
"I'm feeling, Zexion. I love you, you know. I never knew.."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not, really, I'm not, but - you're okay.. Was it me? Did I do it?" Naminé giggled. "It was me, right?"  
"Yes.."

_How easily you fool yourself, sweet Naminé. _

Zexion smiled and pulled her up to his chest. _You're young.. Younger than me. But.. if this is how you choose to use your gift.  
_

The illusion of feeling.  
It's used more than you would think. Young schoolgirls fawning over the most attractive boy, a divorcee desperate to feel loved and appreciated again.  
Humans fool themselves into thinking they're in love so they achieve some feeling of companionship. Humans have feelings to give, they have assumptions to waste.

Zexion didn't.  
He had memories. Ienzo's feelings of when _he _felt love. When _he _was in emotional pain. Of course, Zexion was the finest illusionist since Yen Sid, and could draw as many emotions as he pleased from memories. It wasn't easy, but it was possible.

He didn't have much longer in this castle. None of its' residents did. He wouldn't die today - no, not today - but he would eventually. It had been close then. For a moment he thought Larxene _had_ killed him. So he used what he had left to give Naminé what he'd been saving for her. Feeling. He gave himself some too, giving her emotion without being able to be happy about it was fairly pointless in his opinion.

So even if he passed while Naminé lived, she could feel. That's the goal of nearly every Nobody (except Larxene, whose sole ambition was to make those around her as miserable as possible).. to feel. To be complete.  
Zexion didn't need Kingdom Hearts. No.. Naminé made him complete. She was just as quiet and shy as he was, and she fascinated him in general.  
He didn't care that she was young. Nobodies judged age by physical age. Ienzo had been young, barely 18, and Naminé was 14 and a half. That wasn't all that much. He just wanted her companionship..

_How easily indeed._

* * *

Yeaaaah._ Fail.  
_Forgive me, kind reviewers X3 I love yew gaizz.


End file.
